Cold/Season Three
Season Three THIS SEASON IS FINISHED :) (do not get discouraged by those "red" links, it's part of my gradient coding lol, those are finished episodes x3) Blurb The rogues they encountered last time are back, this time waging war with Clans. Storm, alongside her group, chases after them, hoping to reach them in time to stop this horrible war. Snowbreeze lies between life and death, as of she's captured by the rogues. As Frosty and her gang begin to try to destroy the original group, one cat does something unbelievable. Episodes WARNING: Reading this blurbs may spoil the episodes for you! Read at your own risk. Episode 1 - Dreams of You Storm desperately wants to find Snowbreeze, and when she receives a dream that may show her where she should go, she wants to believe it. (and then you have Minnowfur kitting because I keep forgetting omg) Episode 2 - Shimmering Stars Storm is gathering her own army against the rogues. She has to have a good patrol set up at each station to ensure that the rogues don't penetrate through and kill the leaders. And at night, she looks up at the stars and sees her deceased friends glowing in the stars. Episode 3 - One Golden Star When Storm sees a golden star in the sky, she feels as though it's Snowbreeze. Everyone mourns for the lost of Snowbreeze, but Dawnfur goes missing the next day, and Storm begins to panic. What will happen if her whole group just disappears? Episode 4 - Something Bright Dawnfur comes back, with Snowbreeze at her side. Astonished, Storm asked what happens and Dawnfur tells her about their escape. Episode 5 - A Wish The battle is coming up soon, and Storm is afraid that she's leading her friends to their deaths. The Clans are still not ready, but the rogues are. When they attack, it could be the death of everyone. Episode 6 - Battle Ready Dawnfur is whipping up a frenzy with her speeches. When she turns the stage to Storm, the gray she-cat doesn't know what to say. But when everyone starts to cheer her name, the words flow from her mouth. They are ready. Episode 7 - When the Clock Strikes Ten The cats know that tomorrow, at moonhigh, the rogues will attack. It is expected, but the rogues come early. They charge in before any of the Clan cats could react. The war has started. Episode 8 - It's Time to Fight It's the start of the war, and Minnowfur is already down. She's bleeding badly, and Storm has to get her to safety. Frosty and Kitkat meet them, and Storm panics. Without thinking so, she lungs for them, but they fight back hard. Can she get Minnowfur to safety on time? Episode 9 - Sharp Grief Minnowfur's dying. Storm's sure of it. She managed to drag Minnowfur to the RiverClan camp, but she's bleeding badly, and she's out cold. With the snow around them, and the war raging on, Storm wants to sink down and cry. But she has to go back into the war and fight back. Episode 10 - The Courage Tessa, the new rogue, turns on the rogue group. She sees how the Clans work, she likes how brave they all are. She joins Storm, defeating her old friends. Storm tells her she's welcome to join them, and she does. When she sees what's going on, she realized her mistake in joining the rogues in the first place. Minnowfur's dead.